


truly, madly, deeply, i am (foolishly, completely, falling)

by sunflowerhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PART 2 !!!!!, fluff fluff fluff fluff, i love hl sm I hope y’all enjoy, still in all lowercsse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhl/pseuds/sunflowerhl
Summary: just get over yourself, harry. louis would be fine with it. even if he doesn’t feel the same way. just say it already. come on. do it. please. please.(or, a continuation of my previous fic)(playlisthere)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	truly, madly, deeply, i am (foolishly, completely, falling)

it was 3 am but harry was wide awake, still reliving all the exhilarating moments from the last live show earlier that day. he was thinking that  _ this _ would be the time to tell louis how he feels. he’d have to wake him up in order to tell him though, because he had been fast asleep ever since about 9:30. although he didn’t  _ really  _ wanna wake him, this was on his mind  _ way _ too much that he decided to just go for it.

“lou?” harry asked softly, quietly tapping louis on the shoulder. his heart was pounding loudly in his chest already and louis hadn’t even woken up yet.

  
louis didn’t answer at first, so harry asked again, this time shaking him a little. 

“lou?”

no answer _.  _

“lou?  _ wake up,  _ lou! i have something to tell you.”

startled, even from the softness of harry’s voice, louis awoke. “what’s up, haz? it’s so late, why are you up?” he whispered, sleep evident in his voice. 

“because….”

harry froze. he couldn’t even look louis in the  _ eye _ . his hands started to sweat. his heart was pounding still, even louder than before. 

“i….” he started. “i have something to tell you.” he wasn’t sure louis could hear him. 

“what is it, h?” louis urged.

_ this was the moment. _ after weeks of his feelings built up for louis, this was the most important thing he would ever say to him. 

“i think…” he started to go on again. he couldn’t. 

_ just get over yourself, harry. louis would be fine with it. even if he doesn’t feel the same way. just say it already. come on _ .  _ do it. please.  _ please _. _

“h, just say it. please, i’m so  _ tired _ , i wanna go back to sleep.”

_ this was the moment. _

_ “i like you.”  _

harry’s face turned a bright red, and he was sure louis could see it, even in the dark.

“i like you, louis. i _ love  _ you. i have ever since the very first day i saw you at the auditions. you’re just...you’re so  _ amazing,  _ lou. you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re kind...you’re everything i’ve ever wanted.”

louis laid there, stunned. he turned to the side to meet harry’s gaze. “wait….you’re serious, haz? i’ve felt the same way about you too... the...the  _ exact _ same way.”

“really? you mean that?” he asked, with a touch of excitement in his voice, but still soft because the other boys were sleeping. 

harry couldn’t believe what was happening. this was  _ real.  _ this really  _ was _ real. louis liked him back. he really did.

louis smiled. “yeah, i do.” even in the darkness harry could see the crinkles by his eyes. 

harry let out a sigh of relief. “you have no idea how scared i was, lou. i was  _ so _ scared. i didn’t..i didn’t know...i didn’t know if you were just messing around with me in the video diaries, or if...if you even  _ thought  _ about me like that. i wanted to tell you earlier but... i didn’t wanna mess anything up.”

“i get it, h. it’s okay. i promise.”

there was a silence between them, but then suddenly harry realized that louis was about to kiss him. 

“hazza…can i….can i kiss you?” louis whispered.

“sure…. _ yeah _ . i’d like that.”

“okay.”

_ silence. _

“i’ve never...i’ve never kissed anyone before,” harry panicked, embarrassment flooding through him. “i don’t know what...i don’t know how to-”

“h.” louis reassured him. “it’s okay. i promise.”

“okay.” 

louis then intertwined their fingers together while slowly leaning in to softly kiss harry on the lips. they held the kiss for a few seconds, although for both of them, it seemed like hours. like a whole  _ blur _ of a moment. a moment harry and louis dreamed of, that was really, truly,  _ finally _ , coming true.

after they pulled away, harry sighed, letting out so many different emotions that were overwhelming him all at once. harry smiled at louis, and louis smiled back. neither of them really said anything for awhile, although their fingers were still intertwined from moments before, and louis started to absentmindedly trace little circles in the inside of harry’s hand with his thumb. 

“so, lou?” harry finally asked.

“hm, sunshine?”

harry blushed at the name, and smiled, once again. “does this mean….are we….are we boyfriends now?” harry asked in the softest, quietest voice.

“haz, of course.  _ definitely.  _ i’d like that a lot.”

“okay.”

louis brought harry’s (still) intertwined hands and kissed them, knuckle by knuckle. “see you in the morning, curly.”

and with that, both boys went to sleep, where they couldn’t wait to live how they’ve wanted for so, so long.


End file.
